


you would not believe your eyes

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M/M, Multi, Other, happy birthday noya!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Noya's birthday is a day filled with joy, pie, and surprises.--Happy birthday Noya, my fav son!!





	you would not believe your eyes

His hiding place had been discovered. What on earth was he going to do now?

 

The day had started off calmly enough; Nishinoya Yuu woke to his alarm going off, and put his uniform on in the dimness of his room, stuffing his homework in his backpack. He bounded down the stairs, setting his bag by the door and swinging into the kitchen on socked feet.

 

The kitchen was brightly lit, the table set with fancy dishes and a hearty spread. He blinked.

 

A hand ruffled his hair from behind him, and his mother’s voice rang out, amused, “You didn’t forget your own birthday, did you?”

 

A less-than-dignified squeak left Noya’s mouth. In all honesty, he hadn’t forgotten; it had slipped his mind this morning, though. Now he realized the trouble he was likely in.

 

Breakfast was polished off quickly, the rich spread filling Noya’s belly pleasantly. The walk to school was agreeable, the sun shining clear through the browning leaves of the trees.

 

Noya’s troubles began just inside the gates of Karasuno. Barely had he set foot on the property than he was pounced on from behind. Thick arms wrapped around his shoulders, yanking him off balance, and a careful hand rubbed at his head, not quite messing up his carefully crafted hairstyle. Ryuu shouted his birthday congratulations into Noya’s ear, attempting to hang off his best friend’s broad shoulders.

 

His day went relatively well from there, until lunch break; Suga had mentioned offhand that his family had a tradition of throwing pies at the birthday person. Noya caught a glimpse of Suga approaching with a devilishly innocent smile on his face, and immediately turned tail and ran to hide.

 

Asahi, the traitor, ratted out his _perfectly good_ hiding spot, and Noya ended up getting pied in the face. At least the pie was tasty, and Suga did help him get it out of his hair.

 

Practice at least was fairly chill, mostly working on receives and teamwork. Daichi treated them to meat buns afterwards, and even got Noya a GariGari-kun too.

 

Asahi accompanied Noya home, holding is hand and strolling alongside him. If his smile seemed a little secretive, Noya didn’t notice; he was busy smiling and chattering away at his boyfriend, punctuating his story with his free hand.

 

They had barely settled in, comfortably sprawling out in Noya’s room, when Noya’s mother called him down to answer the door. He bounced down the stairs, curious; he wasn’t expecting someone. His mother’s smile was blinding – she was up to something, for sure. He just hoped it wasn’t something bad.

 

He opened the door, and stopped in his tracks, staring. Outside on the doorstep, Yaku smiled at him, eyes crinkling up in that way he had when he was really happy. He pressed a gentle kiss to Noya’s cheek.

 

Asahi came up behind Noya and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning over him to hug Yaku, the three of them a warm, comfy huddle in the doorway. Noya wrapped his arms tight around Yaku’s waist and squeezed tight, until Yaku huffed and flailed at him to ease up on his spine.

 

Joy lit up incandescent in the pit of Noya’s stomach as the reality finally sunk in: both his boyfriends were here, holding him, together, on the night of his birthday.

 

The laugh that burst out of his throat was filled with happiness, aglow with love and delight.


End file.
